Are We Whole Again ?
by ellethefanfictioner
Summary: Jocelyn their baby sister has just been returned to them but have the siblings changed too much to reconnect the way they hoped ?


It was late when Bobby pulled up with Joss in his truck. Sam and I had been waiting for ages just sat in silence for almost an hour nervous at what out little sister would think of us now. Both of us had died and been resurrected, both of us had changed so much that we were scared that she would no longer recognize us. She had changed too. We'd come across her file in a case when researching missing children; we thought we were dealing with vampires but for once this case had nothing to do with the supernatural. We found her file whilst hacking into a police data base and we were shocked.

Joss had been taken away from us shortly after her eighteenth. It wasn't like our Dad to push her too far in training but when it came to working the field he had no limits. We had been tracking a wendigo and it just so happened that it found Joss before we found it. She had been drained of about a liter of blood the nurse said at the hospital after we'd taken her in. Dad was't there to help us as he decided that he needed to finish the job before he made sure we were ok but it was when they began to get social services involved that we needed him there with us. My biggest regret was letting them take Joss from us. We couldn't tell the doctors that we lived in motels and that our dad wasn't there because he would rather be working. We lied as best we could but eventually the took her. It didn't matter. Sam left and dad went missing shortly after we lost her and it felt like it was only me who felt the hole in our family where she had once been.

I had tried everything to find her. Once Sam and I had reconnected we tried to find her scouring social services data bases all over the country but we couldn't find her. We gave up in the end by the time that we knew that she didn't matter. She wasn't a child anymore she was sixteen now and almost at the age where foster homes and families stopped caring. But when we found her name and picture on the missing children's list we knew that we had to find her again especially now as we knew she was in danger.

It turned out that the reason children had been going missing was due to local gangs. They took advantage of troubled teens and Joss was certainly one. We had read her file. She had lived in seven foster homes in that time and been arrested three. She was involved in drug dealing the file had said and she had been admitted to hospital five times due to alcohol and substance abuse. This wasn't the Jocelyn that we knew but we needed to find her and take her home.

At Bobby's advice all we did was help the case. Sam and I disguised ourselves as feds to do some ground work. We found the gang and did a whole drugs bust and it was when we finally entered the warehouse that we saw our sister for the first time. she didn't see us. she had hidden herself behind some boxes and she was crying. It was then that we saw how much she'd changed. Her hair was longer, her face now resembled that of a woman's but she was as scared now as she had been when she had been taken away from us in the first place. Her face was hidden in her hands and we could see the bruises she's received as consequence of the life she's been forced into. I nearly went up to her when two gang members tried to get her to run away but she struggled and she fought and eventually they left her on the floor for the police to find.

Bobby was our rock during this. He made contact with her while we couldn't and he filled out the paper work so that she could eventually come home. When he came home the first time after visiting her in the hospital Sam and I were frantic to say the least.

'How is she?' I asked almost as soon as he stepped through the front door.  
>'Jesus Dean' said Bobby who has barely stepped through the door.<br>'Well ?' I continued  
>'Well,' said Bobby 'She's alive.'<br>Even this scared me, the thought that there was even the remotest chance that we could lose her all over again made me feel physically sick.  
>'Bobby you gotta tell us more.'<br>'The doctor said that she had some broken ribs and a stab wound in her lower stomach but that they've dealt with it and they're just waiting for her to respond to anti-biotics.'  
>'So she's gonna be ok?' Questioned Sam who had been stood in the doorway of Bobby's study.<br>'She hasnt woken up yet but the doctor said that that was nothing to worry about and that really the only concern now is waiting for her ribs to heal so that she can breath properly'

That last conversation was the only one we'd had with Bobby about her until he told us that he was bringing her home. He had refused to bring up the subject telling us that it only made us more frantic about a situation that would inevitably turn out fine.

So there we were sitting in Bobby's living room waiting for our baby sister to come home. As soon as we heard the front door click open we were on our feet. It was dark outside so the dim lights on in the hall cast her and Bobby's shadows down the wall.

We heard Bobby and her talking feeling it best to wait as we hovered in the door frame.

'Welcome home kiddo.' Said Bobby sweetly.  
>'Thanks Bobby.' we heard her say. Even her voice had changed; she seemed so altered in her emotions. From being once so full of life she now seemed to be so beaten down.<br>'First things first' he continued 'are you in any pain?'  
>'No im all drugged up for now I'm just worn out.'<br>'ok baby.' said Bobby putting an arm around her shoulders to support her. 'You ready?'  
>'Are they here?'<br>'Sure are kiddo.'  
>'Ok.' she breathed hesitantly and with Bobby's help we heard her approach the living room.<p>

As she entered we saw just how much she had changed. She was so tall now, still about half as tall as Sam but only about a foot and a bit shorter than me. Her auburn hair was now darker and shaping her pale yet rosy cheeked curled down to her waist. As she saw us her eyes began to fill with tears. I dreaded to think about her opinion of us now. We looked raggedy and broken now no enthusiasm left in our work but as soon as Sam and I saw her again out hearts filled with love for her.

Sammy was the first of us to move. He hesitated and then both he and Joss ran towards each other. He knelt down so as to give her a proper hug and even in Sam's eyes I could sea beads of joy travelling down his face.  
>'Hey baby.' he whispered into her hair almost breathing in her scent. She had buried herself in his arms and snuggled herself further into him as he picked her up off the ground.<br>'I've missed you so much Sammy' she wept into his shirt.  
>'I've missed you too so much Joss, I can;t believe you're here right now.'<p>

As he put her down they gave each other one last look which ended in Sam trying unsuccessfully to wipe away her tears. She then made eye contact with me saying my name with so much affection that it took everything in me not to break down in front of her.  
>'come here baby girl' i choked.<br>Since the last time i had held her in my arms which was when social services were trying to rip her away from me I took my time assuring myself that she was here with me. I breathed her in and stroked her hair. We pulled apart so that I could properly look at her face and I kissed her head again.  
>'You look so beautiful' I assured her and after stroking her hair one last time I sat her down between Sam and I and we were content that evening just to sit in each other's company just knowing that piece by piece our family was starting to be put back together.<p> 


End file.
